Вертушка
by VLSky
Summary: Кто что, а Ичимару Гин часто меняет лейтенантов.


Автор: **thehoyden**  
>Фандом: <strong>Bleach<strong>  
>Бета: <strong>Айрис_<strong>  
>Пейринг: Ичимару ГинКира Изуру  
>Рейтинг: PG<br>Дисклеймер: ничего, кроме удовольствия  
>Разрешение на перевод: получено<br>Размещение: Запрещено  
>Саммари: Кто что, а Ичимару Гин часто меняет лейтенантов.<p>

***

Кто что, а Ичимару Гин часто меняет лейтенантов.

Все остается по-прежнему, даже когда Кира назначен на службу в Третий отряд. И он начинает понимать почему.

Ичимару сидит за своим рабочим столом с вертушкой в руках. Он разворачивает ее очень и очень аккуратно, по одной яркой и сияющей складке, и, вдобавок ко всему, очень и очень медленно.

Ближе к двери сидит Очадзуки, назначенный на должность лейтенанта в этом месяце. Очадзуки даже голову не поднимает, когда Кира отдает ему отчет о сегодняшней миссии, просто на автомате произносит: «Спасибо за работу».

Едва Кира поднимает голову после поклона, он слышит, как Ичимару нарочито громко вздыхает:

– Йа-а-а, как же мне ску-у-у-учно, – тянет он, в то время как мимо внимания Киры не проскальзывает дрожь всего на миг охватившая тело Очадзуки.

Также внимание приковывает и внушительная стопка документации, которая, впрочем, возвышается только на столе Очадзуки.

На столе же Ичимару не было и листочка.

Возможно, Кира как-то выдал свое присутствие, он не помнит чем, помнит лишь резко вскинувшуюся голову капитана в его сторону.

– В чем дело, малютка Десятое место? – тянет Ичимару, что впрочем не заставляет его улыбку хоть как-то поблекнуть.  
>– А-а, знаю. Хочешь посмотреть, да? – он машет вертушкой, словно подзывая к себе Киру.<p>

Взгляд Киры перемещается на Очадзуки, старательно делающего вид, что ничего кроме отчетов его не волнует.

– Я не хотел вас отвлекать, Тайчо, – возражает Кира.  
>– Ты и не отвлекаешь, – говорит Ичимару. – Подойди.<p>

Изуру быстро облизывает пересохшие губы и предусмотрительно медленно приближается к столу Ичимару.

– Видишь? – произносит Ичимару с гордостью в голосе. – Красиво, правда? – он протягивает вертушку Кире, которую тот, не колеблясь, берет.

От вертушки на самом деле там мало что осталось: все до единого торчащие края из фольги были согнуты. И теперь она выглядела подобно сюрреалистическому цветку из металла.

– Очень, – подтверждает Изуру, после недолгого любования предметом. – Но не думаю, что оно теперь когда-либо сможет поймать ветер.

Улыбка Ичимару становится еще шире:

– Она вертится, когда я этого хочу, – произносит он, демонстрируя сказанное легким движением пальца.

Кира внимательно наблюдает за вращением согнутых краев:

– И свет оно тоже больше не отразит как раньше, – произносит он после пары вращений.  
>– Верно, – тон Ичимару напоминает тот, которым делятся великой тайной или же насмехаются со всей напускной серьезностью, – но главное, что я помню ее былое сияние. Пока остальные постепенно забудут ее былую красоту, только я буду способен воскресить волшебство переливающихся красок в своей памяти.<p>

Кира облизывает пересохшие губы вместо ответа, так как просто напросто не знает, что можно ответить на подобную фразу. Он совершенно не ожидал почувствовать крепкую хватку тонких длинных пальцев вокруг своего запястья и в следующее мгновенье оказаться у лица капитана на расстоянии выдоха.

– Смотри, – говорит Ичимару.

Свет преломляется на искривленной вертушке, неровным узором танцуя на стенах кабинета.

Кира не может объяснить причину своей дрожи, внезапно охватившей тело и словно передавшейся скачущим по стенам бликам.

Хватка Ичимару на запястье Киры сжимается еще сильнее, но он не сопротивляется, не пытается убрать руку, даже когда Ичимару резко дергает его на себя, заставляя Киру буквально распластаться на столе. Вертушка оказывается почти у самого носа Ичимару, словно тот пытается вдохнуть запах цветка, а не уловить хоть малейшую толику страха Киры.

Когда Кира осмеливается поднять взгляд, он не видит перед собой ничего, кроме прищуренных глаз Ичимару:

– Скажи мне, малютка Десятое место, – в полголоса произносит Ичимару. – Хотел бы ты иметь такую же? – он трясет их сцепленными руками, приводя вертушку в движение.

Кира трясет головой:

– Она ведь принадлежит вам, Тайчо.  
>– Мне, – соглашается Ичимару, надавливая большим пальцем на косточку запястья своего невольного пленника. – Знаешь, о чем я думаю?<p>

Кира, не отрываясь, смотрит на него и старается не отодвинуться, когда свободная рука Ичимару скользит по лицу Киры ласкающим движением.

– По-моему, – шепчет Ичимару, – ты очень интересный. И не позволишь мне никогда скучать, верно?

Кира снова машет головой в ответ, в то время как Ичимару в первый и почти последний раз приоткрывает свои глаза для Киры.

И что-то глубоко внутри Киры обрывается, и он чувствует, как тонет, погружаясь в пучину этих глаз все глубже и глубже.

Но, кроме этого, он видит на лице Ичимару отражение искреннего очарования, когда тот любуется выражением его лица. Он продолжает смотреть на Киру также цепко и пристально, как до этого на вертушку, дрожащую сейчас в онемевших пальцах Изуру.

Закрывает глаза Ичимару также внезапно, как и открыл, и, повернув слегка голову, произносит:

– Пошел прочь, – тон его голоса обманчиво сладок. – С сегодняшнего дня Кира Изуру новый лейтенант.

Кира слегка вздрогнул: отчасти оттого, что и не подозревал о том, что Ичимару знает его имя, но больше потому, что совсем забыл о присутствии Очадзуки. Он не оборачивается, достаточно звуков отодвигаемого стула, шуршания бумаги, шороха одежды и захлопывающейся двери, чтобы понять, что теперь они наедине.

Но Ичимару отпускает его и произносит:

– Твой шеврон на столе, фукутайчо. Не хочешь надеть его?

Кира прекрасно понимает, что это вовсе не вопрос. Подходя к столу лейтенанта – своему столу – он берет в руки символ, который поведает всем и каждому о выборе Ичимару Гина.

Он безрезультатно пытается обернуть его вокруг рукава, когда Ичимару говорит:

– Не получается, да? Иди же сюда, Изуру.

И Кира не смеет ослушаться. Никогда.

Ичимару Гин никогда не ладил с лейтенантами, поэтому надолго они не задерживались, но Кира Изуру единственный, кто остался.

Даже спустя годы, никто, в том числе и Кира Изуру, не догадывается, какие мысли управляют поступками и поведением Ичимару Гина.


End file.
